Work vehicles, such as construction, forestry, mining and agricultural work vehicles, typically include a prime mover in the form of an internal combustion engine which powers a set of wheels or tracks. Various fluid coolers are carried onboard the work vehicle to cool different required fluids, such as engine coolant, hydraulic oil, engine exhaust, etc. Such a fluid cooler is typically in the form of a heat exchanger with an inlet and an outlet. For some work vehicles, it is known to provide a cooling package which is basically a stand-alone segregated area at which the different fluid coolers are located for convenient servicing, etc. A fan or the like may be positioned in association with the cooling package to cause air to flow over the different heat exchangers for cooling of the fluids therein. The heat exchangers may have a rib at the top and bottom which slide within tracks in the cooling package to allow the heat exchanger to be removed and cleaned.
What is needed in the art is a more convenient way of servicing fluid coolers in a cooling package, while concurrently providing access to the interior of the cooling package for servicing of other components.